The invention relates to a process for vertical electromagnetic casting of round and hollow ingots, in particular of aluminum and aluminum alloys. Also within the scope of the invention is a device for carrying out the process.
An unfavorable metal feeding system and non-uniform water spray cooling often lead to inferior quality in cast products. The result is for example a non-uniform cell structure or even scrap due to cold/hot cracks which in extreme cases can lead to the casting being interrupted. The negative effect of the metal feed system and water spray cooling on the quality of the ingot to be cast increases further with lower rates of casting; this is especially the case when casting large format extrusion ingots.
In view of the above the object of the invention is to develop a process and suitable device by means of which more uniform metal feed and cooling can be achieved.